How to Gain Territory
As a new player, it is easy to give in to the temptation to build temple upon temple surrounding your city in an attempt to expand the radius of your influence and the number of territories you own. In this brief tutorial I will try to get some points across about owning land in general, as well as some instructions to expand the number of territories you can control. My first point, and one I deem of the utmost importance is: *''1000 territories will give you the biggest bonus you can win in game: 10% HP for yout troops and 10% in Contested War Zones. There is nothing more after that. What I mean is that no matter if you own 1000 territory or 75000, you still get the same from game. Hence, 1000 territorial gain is your goal.'' My second point is not less important than the first: *When trying to grow your lands, the best method all-around is to create an outpost in a Contested Zone your guild owns. it is out of the scope of this brief tutorial to show how to establish an outpost, but once you have one you can create a temple inside it and with a little patience and the required number of free priests, establish new temples in your outpost. yout territorial gain will be enormous, comparted to what you could have gained in a very crowded region around your main city. This said, I will go on explaining how to make your territories grow around your main city. Suppose you just started the game. You want to establish your first temple some 5 or 6 squares away from your main city. you want to send a missionary to pray inside your temple. You want to have a missionary inside your main temple within your city also. When it comes to promoting your missionary, You want to focus in "Prayer" but also in "Conversion", since this last one allows for your praying influence to expand around your temples. Next, once you can build a Civic Center, it is a great idea to invest your resources in Focused Payer, but most importantly in "Proselitize". Believe me, you will see the difference in expansion once you get those two up. in the meantime you need to keep upgrading your priests and keep seeding temples over your land. do not be afraid to place them one very far from the other. As the power of your temples expands, so does the amount of land you can control. You will find soon enough you are engulfing new territories very far away from your temples. A word on your neighbors. If they aggresively encroach on your territories I advise for you to talk to them. If they don't heed your warnings, you can claim territory from them by setting a temple in their borders and another one some 3 or 4 squares behind it. As you grow, keep jumping one of your temples up and keep the research going. Sooner or later, your neighboring player will either relocate his temple or have it absorbed into your territory, where you can then destroy it. My main point about expansion is that it is not worthy to fight your neighbors regarding land. Both of you can grow safely in your respective CZs and once you have reached 1000 territory, the rest only accounts for bragging rights. As you grow your army, keep developing your priests and keep researching and upgrading your Civic Center, and remember to space your temples. Nothing denotes a junior player more than a bunch of temples crowded around your main. I hiope this serves somebody trying to grow his/her territories in game. If it does, please thank Guild CZLegion from Wrath Server. Any questions or suggestions about bettering this entry can be sent to Hewzy at Wrath Server. Now go grow! ! 1. Build a city once you leave the savage age. 2.Build a tavern if you haven't already.(This is one of the buildings that should be upgraded to the max every age, so try to do that to get high lvl monks) dd3. Click on your Tavern and hire as many priests as you can,preferably blue level monks or green. 4.Worship your city on normal speed for 12 hours but don't put any priests inside. 5.Wait until you see green territory plots outside your city. 6 Survey your surroundings- look for untaken Wild Lands and where so you can choose which direction to focus your temples. 7.In the right top corner click on a the square with a C''' 'that says "Show others territory". (This does exactly as it says the red squares borders taken territory anywhere behind it, while the ones that aren't are free to take without a fight.) 8. Build your temples in the area that looks appropriate to you for expansion (Direction of ''Wild Lands/Non-red areas) on one of your green territory plots. 9. Immiediatly place a priest in your new temple by clicking on it and pressing dispatch priest then click which you want to send. 10. Click on your temples then click Worship, designate your temples to worship for whatever time you see fit. (I would suggest if you have the gold to put it on atleast acclerate for 4 hours or more.) 11. Wait about 1- 2 hours and your territory will be expanded. The more spirit a temple has the more territory it claims. 12. By the end of your worship now your borders should of stretched out a good 8 or so sqauares. Now would be a good time to either build a new temple at the edge of your borders or destroy your old ones and put it in a new spot.( But if you destroy it you have about 2 hours to rebuild it or you will lose your gained territory. Once you rebuild it farther out reworship it on rapid speed for 1 hour. It will cost 10k gold, but it will prevent the loss of territory. 13. Repeat steps 1-12 to keep expanding territory. Other Territory Tips I'm surrounded by players!? What do I do!!?! 1. If you are completely surrounded or overtaken by someone you have to pay tax to. (You have 2 choices, use your exodus to go somewhere less crowded or fight your way out.) If you chose to fight your way out then good I applaud you it's challenging and satisfying once you do manage to take some territory. But remember it will take time maybe even days or weeks if the people around you have high spirit temples(5000-9999 spirit) already in place always being worshipped and with good priests. If this is the case I'd even use my exodus, but no! screw them! thats your land right?! Time to kick some ass! 2. Survey the area check for anyway to expand thats empty, using step 7 in the earlier list. If you are overtaken or surrounded look for easy to kill temples (1000 or below spirit or temples not being worshipped) 3. DEFAME DEFAME DEFAME- need I say more take your missionaries to all of enemy temples and defame them, click the temple click defame then choose a missionary with a high defame skill (Whenever your priests that you use for defaming level up, keep putting points into Defame, all Priests worshipping at temples should have their points in Pray and Missionize but focus on pray to get alot of spirit quicky). A 4.Pay attention if your priests finish their defame and you forget to reassign them, they are doing nothing. 5. Worship your temples like crazy if you have the money try to keep on rapid for atleast a few hours accelerate should be fine if you dont have the money.If you are low on cash, atleast try a 1 hour rapid. If you are overtaken just do the same thing for your city temple or any temples the enemy forgot to destroy. Until you start gaining territory back and can put some temples out. 6. Have patience and build your army, your enemy may not like you defaming him. Now you just wait for territory gain. -Remember to keep building your priests attributes into Pray and Defame this helps with expansion so does Worship but being able to accumulate quick spirit is key. Worship adds the maximum amount of squares a temple can expand it's territory. Pray gives more spirit points for worshipping priests and Defame helps increase the spirit you take away from enemy temples. Don't bother wasting points on Pious since it's easy to get rid of enemy priests and you will rarely be bothered. Category:Territory